Can I have this dance?
by musicalitycrushed
Summary: They are now married and are to dance in the reception. As they dance they go through numerous flashbacks of them in the past before the marriage. R&R! One-shot! Song-fic! Enjoy!


**Summary: They are now married and are to dance in the reception. As they dance they go through numerous flashbacks of them in the past before the marriage. R&R! One-shot! Song-fic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does! I also do not own the song "Can I have this dance?" because High School Musical 3 does! **

**Note: I really like this song and I know you do too! Enjoy! **

**Flashbacks:**

**1. When they were in elementary, probably in grade 5 or 6.**

**2. Graduation from elementary.**

**3. High school and confessions.**

**4. College war.**

**5. Will you marry me?**

**I hope you'll like this 'cause this is my first songfic. **

**Can I have this dance?**

**By: rondallagurl**

**--**

"And now may we present the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Xiaolang Li!" The host announced and everyone in the reception clapped with joy for the couple. There were few wolf- whistles from Syaoran's friends and 'congrats' from Sakura's. The guests settled down after a few minutes and the music started to play.

**Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music be your guide.**

"Nee Li- kun, how are you alright now?" A young Sakura asked a young Syaoran how he feels after scraping his knee and her attending to it. She neared her face to his and smiled. Syaoran blushed tomato red from their nearness.

"I- I'm fine, tha- thank you Sa- Sakura- chan." The boy stuttered trying to get up and prove it. When he stood up, he screamed from the pain his knee was causing. He had to sit down again and glared at his knee.

Sakura smiled seeing him like that. _"Cute!"_ was what she thought and she giggled. Syaoran hearing her laugh became annoyed.

"And what are you laughing at Sakura?" He asked, his fists curling and turning white.

"Oh nothing Syao- Kun, you were just so cute!" Sakura replied and started to laugh louder.

Syaoran grew a deep shade of red and started to lower his head. He was flattered by her compliment. Sakura took notice of this and thought that she offended him.

"Aw Syao, I was only joking, please don't cry!" Sakura murmured to his ear. She was patting his back and repeating the words to his ear.

"I'm not crying Sakura." Syaoran raised his head to look at her. He looked at her eyes and continued. "I was just flattered by your compliment. Thank you anyway!" Sakura smiled.

"You're always welcome Syaoran because you'll be my number one best friend forever."

"And you'll be mine as well Sakura." Then the two best friends hugged until they heard thunder.

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)  
That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)  
To keep dancing  
Wherever we go next**

"Hooray Syaoran, we're going to high school! Aren't you excited?" An excited Sakura squealed at her best friend waiting for their names to be called.

"I am Sakura, I can't wait to be in high school as well." The boy replies with more happiness.

"Syaoran Li." His name was called and he went up the platform to receive his diploma.

"Syaoran Li has been the class- president and the first honor student ever since first grade. He is the best in Math, Science and Economics, Soccer, basketball and Tennis, and has participated in many school activities such as the school's role play sleeping beauty." The principal announced and everyone cheered loud for him.

When the cheers died down it was Sakura's name that was next to be called.

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura went to the platform and smiled at her principal.

"Sakura Kinomoto is next to Syaoran Li. She has been the vice- president and the second honor student ever since first grade. She is best in English, History and Music, volleyball and track & field, and also participated in many school activities like the sleeping beauty as well." Everyone cheered loud for her but not as loud as Syaoran's.

The principal then called the last three honor students who were Meiling Li, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa. These five were the best of friends and were popular.

"Okay everyone, 'Say CHEESE'!" The photographer announced to the honors and pictured them.

"CHEESE!" Each and every one of them smiled their genuine smiles.

**It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?  


"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran declared in front of the whole student body. "I love you Sakura and I always will. I cannot stand the fact that you date other guys and not me. I love you so please?" Everyone gasped and looked at Sakura.

Sakura did not reply. She was too shocked and speechless. Syaoran not hearing her response bowed his head. Disappointment and pain spread throughout his body.

Sakura coming back to her senses replies. "Oh yes Syaoran, I will be your girlfriend! I love you too!" With that she pounced on him hugging him tightly with tears. Syaoran hugged her back smiling wildly.

When they let go, Syaoran leaned forward and captured her lips in a sort sweet kiss. Everyone cheered and congratulated them for being a couple. Not even one month passed, Syaoran and Sakura were voted the cutest couple.

**Take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn  
Will be safe with me**

To be afraid  
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you  
Through it all

"SYAORAN HELP ME PLEASE!" Sakura screamed all her might because she was harassed by one of the jerks in the University. Everyone knew that this jerk had a crush on Sakura ever since freshmen year in College. Not less than 3 minutes Syaoran came

"What the hell are you doing to my girlfriend you dumbass?" An angry Syaoran hissed putting Sakura behind him. She whimpered at his back and silently thanked him.

"Call that your girlfriend? More like bitch dumbass!" The jerk spat.

"Sakura is not a bitch and I am not a dumbass you bastard." And then Syaoran's fist came and punched the jerk square in the nose and jaw. The jerk was lying on the ground bleeding from the punch he deserved.

"Serve you right stupid bastard!" Syaoran spat and turned around to check Sakura.

"Sakura are you alright?" Syaoran asked his voice and face full of concern.

"Yes Syaoran, I'm alright. Thank you for saving me!"

"I'm glad." Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura passionately. After the long make-out session, they let go.

"I love you Cherry Blossom!"

"I love you my little wolf!"

****

And you can't keep (even a thousand miles)  
Us apart (can keep us apart)  
Cause my heart (cause my heart)  
Is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  


**Like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We do**

****

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance?

Oh,  
No mountain's too high enough  
Oceans too wide  
Cause together or not  
Our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
I know I believe  
That we were meant to be,  
Yeah,

Sakura was walking through the woods Syaoran told her to go to. It was dark and cold making Sakura shiver. When she heard footsteps she stopped and looked around. There was no one and she continued her journey. Then suddenly she heard a surprise and lights were shining brightly above her.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. Sakura was happy to find out that Yelan Li, the four Li sisters, Meiling, Wei, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika and Fujitaka was there. She was disappointed though when she didn't see Syaoran.

"Aw thank you guys but where is Syaoran?"

"I'm right here!" She heard a voice and saw Syaoran wearing a tuxedo. OH GOD HE LOOKED HOT!

"You know Sakura; I never thought that we would reach eight years of being together. Every time I see you, my heart grows warm and my day becomes complete. I have realized that I cannot live without you and I have come to an answer to that. Sakura, I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Like everyone else there, Sakura was in tears. She nodded and Syaoran slipped the ring on her finger. She couldn't be any happier and hugged him.

Of course this won't end without a passionate kiss from the couple.

**  
It's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding someone  
Like you (Like you)  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling the way  
We (we do) do**

And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)  
Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?  
Can I have this dance?

--

**Wahahaha. First songfic ever. I promise I'll make another and better one next time. **

**Now do me a favor and REVIEW. REVIEw. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**Thanks and God Bless.**

**Bye bye!**

**Rondallagurl**


End file.
